A vehicle such as an automobile is provided with a prime mover such as an internal combustion engine or an electric motor as a drive source. Moreover, the vehicle is provided with an accelerator operating member such as an accelerator pedal. Driving force output from the prime mover is regulated in accordance with an operation of the accelerator operating member by a driver, and is transmitted to the wheels to propel the vehicle.
Patent Document 1 discloses a device for reducing driving force output from a prime mover when the operating force or operating speed of an accelerator operating member exceeds a predetermined level in the vehicle. Referring to the device, the driving force of the vehicle is limited when the accelerator operating member is suddenly operated, for example, when the driver strongly depresses the accelerator pedal.